mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bobasy Cake/Transkrypt
:Główni bohaterowie: się :Applejack: To wspaniale, że mamy nowego ślicznego dzidziusia. :Twilight Sparkle: Cup Cake i Carrot Cake pewnie są dumni! :Rarity: Ciekawe, to ogierek czy klaczka? :Pinkie Pie: Chcę zobaczyć naszego kucyka! Chcę zobaczyć! Który to?! :Pan Cake: To nasz synek, Pound Cake,... :Pound Cake: ziewa :Główni bohaterowie: Ooo. :Pan Cake: ...a to córeczka, Pumpkin Cake. :Pumpkin Cake: ziewa :Główni bohaterowie: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Dwa nowe kucyki do zabawy? wzdycha To, to, to, to dwa razy fajniej! To najlepszy dzień świata! Musimy uczcić wasze narodziny - dzisiejszy dzień urodzin! śmiech :Siostra Redheart: Ciii. Dajmy dzieciaczkom spać. :Pinkie Pie: Ale ja tylko... :Siostra Redheart: Ciii. :Pinkie Pie: Ale... :Siostra Redheart: Ciii! :Pinkie Pie: śpiewa Sto lat, sto lat, sto lat. Tobie i tobie też. :Applejack: Skoro to bliźniaki, czemu jedno jest pegazem, a drugie jednorożcem? :Pan Cake: Otóż, mój pra-pra-pra-pra-pradziadek był jednorożcem, a cioteczny przodek ze strony stryjecznego dziadka Cup Cake był pegazem. Logiczne, prawda? :Rainbow Dash: No, jasne! Czekajcie tylko, aż młodemu Pound Cake'owi wyrosną skrzydełka, a rozniesie miasto. :Twilight Sparkle: Uważajcie na Pumpkin Cake. :Rarity: U małych jednorożców znienacka pojawiają się czarodziejskie moce. :Pinkie Pie: Szybko! Musicie zdmuchnąć świeczki! To łatwizna, bo świeczek jest zero, a to dlatego, że na razie macie zero lat! :Siostra Redheart: Ciii! piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony : Przyjaźń to magia. :Lektor: Bobasy Cake :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: się :Happy Monthiversary :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: w trąbki się :Pinkie Pie: Co powiecie na najfajniejszą zabawę pod słońcem? Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? Tu jest! Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? Tu jest! Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? Tu jest! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: się śmieją :Pinkie Pie: Tu jestem! Tu jestem! Tu jestem! prukającego języka? :Pani Cake: Wszystko w porządku? Czy kogoś przewinąć? :Pinkie Pie: A gdzie tam, nie trzeba! wącha Ooo, a może... :Pan Cake: O, już się robi. :przewija :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: się :Pan Cake: A może ktoś tu zgłodniał? :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję. Niedawno jadłam śniadanie. :Pani Cake: Robi się. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: mleko :Pie patrzy na zegarek :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: miny :Pinkie Pie: O... O, robicie śmieszne miny! Też umiem! Bleghhh- :Pan Cake: się Nie o to chodzi, Pinkie. Dzieciom musi się odbić. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: im się :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze już? Gotowe? Kto chce się znów bawić? :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: się i biegną :Pani Cake: A a a a, Pound Cake, nie kopiemy rzeczy. :Pan Cake: E e e e, nie gryziemy rzeczy, Pumpkin Cake. :Pinkie Pie: Poza jedzonkiem. :Pani Cake: nerwowo O, rety! Na korę cynamonowca, na śmierć zapomniałam! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, przed chwilą dostali po butli. :Pani Cake: Nie chodzi mi o dzieci! :Pan Cake: Ach! No tak, wielkie zamówienie jedzenia, które musimy dostarczyć dzisiaj! :Pani Cake: Przy tych maluchach o wszystkim zapomnieliśmy! :Pan Cake: oddech Szybko, kochana. Trzeba znaleźć koniecznie opiekunkę do dzieci i zająć się dostawą. :Pinkie Pie: Ja się zgłaszam! Bardzo chętnie! Uwielbiają bawić się ze mną :Pani Cake: Kogo my znajdziemy tak w ostatniej chwili... :Pinkie Pie: Mnie! Mnie! Jestem! :Fluttershy: O, z przyjemnością je przyjmę! Ale przepraszam, nie dzisiaj. Obiecałam Angelowi, że zrobimy dziś piknik. Rozumiecie to, prawda? Nie gniewacie się chyba? Błagam, nie gniewajcie się! :Pinkie Pie: Zajmę się nimi! Proszę! :Twilight Sparkle: Musze skończyć raport dla księżniczki podsumowujący wszystkie pozostałe raporty. :Pinkie Pie: Zaopiekuję się nimi! :Applejack: Siedzieć z dziećmi? Teraz, gdy maszeruje na nas chmara wygłodniałych gąsienic? Muszę zebrać jabłka, zanim je wszystkie zjedzą! :Pinkie Pie: Uu, uu, ja mam chwilę czasu! :Rainbow Dash: Dostałam bilety na powietrzne akrobacje Wonderbolts. Muszę lecieć! :Pinkie Pie: Weźcie mnie! Mniemniemniemniemniemnie(...)mniemnie! :Rarity: Moi plus dzieci? O nienienienienienienie... - Ee, ale bardzo wam dziękuję za pamięć. :Pan Cake: E, e Pinkie Pie, czy mogłabyś się zaopiekować bliźniakami. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha No, nie wiem. Muszę sprawdzić czy jestem wolna. :otwieranych drzwi :Pumpkin Cake: się :Pan Cake: Czekaj Pinkie, czy masz świadomość, że opieka nad dwójką maluchów to wielka odpowiedzialność? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, rozumiem. Na drugie imię mam Odpowiedzialność. Pinkie Odpowiedzialność Pie. :Pani Cake: Ale tym razem musisz się nimi naprawdę zająć, to nie wyłącznie zabawa. Musisz być odpowiedzialna. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, wiem i będę. Jestem. :dzwonek :Pani Cake: Och, trzymaj, kochanie. Oto lista najważniejszych obowiązków. :Pinkie Pie: Jej! Dosyć sporo tych- Czysta przyjemność. :Pan Cake: Pani Cake Polukrujemy na miejscu! Chodź, skarbie, czas ucieka! :Pani Cake: Uważaj na nasze słodziaczki! :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, możecie spokojnie iść! Ja tu już nad wszystkim panuję. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: O-o. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: Och, nie płaczcie maluchy! Patrzcie! Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: O nie... Tutaj jestem, tu! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: zabawne odgłosy :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: Och, myśl, myśl, myśl... Aha! :Pinkie Pie: Hej, hej, patrzcie! :aplauz :Pinkie Pie: Witam wspaniałą publiczność, skąd jesteście? Tak? To super! Też kiedyś miałam farmę mrówek, ale rzuciłam to, bo nie było takich małych traktorów. :talerza :Pinkie Pie: Jasne? Takich małych traktorów. pauza A kiedyś odplamiacz kapnął mi na pieska i nie mogę go znaleźć. :talerza :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: Uch, wymagający! siebie I to jeszcze jak! Dobrze, chciałam to zachować na deser, ale dla takiej publiczności nie ma co się oszczędzać! :Piggy Dance :Pie :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pie :mąki spada na Pinkie :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: No, już. Opieka nad dziećmi to łatwizna! Och! :Pinkie Pie: Przekąska. To opanujemy. No, słodziaczki, jemy! O tak! Mniammniammniam, mniammniammniam! Ach! :Pumpkin Cake: Mnia- :Pinkie Pie: Nie, Pumpkin Cake, jedz jedzonko! Nie jemy obrusu! :Pumpkin Cake: płacze :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: Hej, dzieci, popatrzcie! :wysypuje się na Pinkie :Pinkie Pie: A-psik! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: ...tia. Chyba już wiem dokąd to zmierza. parska :leci z kranu :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: Pumpkin Cake, nie jemy ręcznika! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: Stójcie! Stójcie! Stójcie! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoty chichoczą płaczą :Pinkie Pie: Uu, patrzcie, bańki! :pęka :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :Pinkie Pie: Uch, och, cichutko! Patrzcie, uch, kaczuszka! Uu, aa, ehehe! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :się leje :wyłamanych drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Błagam, nie zmuszajcie mnie! Wiecie co będzie, jak zmieszamy mąkę z wodą. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: płaczą :wysypuje na siebie mąkę :kapie :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: nosem sapie Coś mi tu pachnie potrzebą-ślepą śmiany-ślany pieluszki-śluszki, i to szybko! skradania Powoli... Powoli... :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :Pumpkin Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: warczy :[odgłosy walki; Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake chichoczą w międzyczasie] :Pinkie Pie: No już... Czekaj... Nie wierć się... Już prawie... Jeszcze chwileńkę... Już, już, już... No, już prawie, prawie... :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Och nie, to chyba jakieś żarty! :do drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Och! Na szczęście już są! :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć! Udało mi się wcześniej skończyć pracę, więc pomyślałam, że może wpadnę ci pomóc... Uo! :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, że przyszłaś! Słowami nie da opisać się tego koszmaru! Te dzieci w ogóle mnie nie słuchają, że nie wspomnę nawet o ich guście do satyry! :talerza :Twilight Sparkle: Nie przejmuj się, Pinkie. Wiedziałam, że nie dasz rady i że na pewno się przydam. :Pinkie Pie: Że co, proszę? :Twilight Sparkle: Do dzieci trzeba mieć cierpliwość, a niektórzy nie potrafią sprostać tak poważnym obowiązkom. :Pinkie Pie: Co ty powiesz?! Bardzo dziękuję za wizytę, ale nie mam czasu cię zabawiać, muszę stawić czoło swoim tu obowiązkom. :Twilight Sparkle: Chętnie ci pomogę! Naprawdę, z chęcią... :się zamykają :Pinkie Pie: Coś takiego! Phi, myśli, że sobie nie daję rady! Może dlatego, że rzeczywiście nie daję rady. Ale postanawiam, że sobie jakoś poradzę! :Pound Cake: się :piszczy :Pumpkin Cake: się :Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake! warczy To łóżeczko i służy do drzemki, spania, a czasem w sytuacji wyjątkowej i za pozwoleniem jako rodzaj obronnego fortu, lecz to nie trampolina, więc przestań skakać w tej chwili, chłopcze! :Pumpkin Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: A ty, młoda damo, nie bierzemy do buzi niczego, czego nie można bezpiecznie strawić, więc przestań żuć tę zabawkę w tej chwili! :piszczy :Pinkie Pie: Po tak wyczerpującym popołudniu wszystkie grzeczne kucyki udają się na drzemnkę. Więc, macie spać! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chrapią :Pinkie Pie: z ulgą dzieci Słodkich snów! :piszczy :Pinkie Pie: I to się nazywa pełna profeska! wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: O, nienienie. Niedobrze, niedobrze! Pound? Pumpkin? Gdzie jesteście? No już, no już! Nie chowajcie się! :piszczy :Pumpkin Cake: zabawką :Pinkie Pie: Łoł! Bądź teraz grzeczną dziewczynką-ślinką i zostań grzecznie w łóżeczku-śleczku! :Pumpkin Cake: piszczy zabawką :Pinkie Pie: Pound Cake? klika Chodź do mnie! :wiatr :Pound Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: nerwowo Pound Cake? :Pumpkin Cake: zabawką :Pound Cake: chichocze :Pumpkin Cake: zabawką; dźwięk staje się niższy i bardziej złowieszczy :Pound Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: powietrza To ty latasz?! :Pound Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: Och, och! Złaź stamtąd... na-natychmiast! sapie Mam być odpowiedzialna! :przepychaczy :magii :Pinkie Pie: sapie :Pumpkin Cake: chichocze Nom nom nom. :Pinkie Pie: Nie nie nie, Pumpkin. :Pumpkin Cake: Nom nom. :Pinkie Pie: Nie nie. :Pumpkin Cake: Nom. :Pinkie Pie: Nie. Hm! Jestem odpowiedzialna i mówię nie. :Pound Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: To się tyczy także ciebie! :w ścianę :Pinkie Pie: Mam cię! Chyba. z Poundem po całym domu Mm, jagodowe! Nie- pusz-czę- cię! Jes-tem- od-powie-dzialna! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Pinkie Pie: O nie, ty też?! Już! I kto jest najodpowiedzialniejszy? :Pumpkin Cake: chichocze :Pinkie Pie: płacze :wysypują na siebie mąkę :Pinkie Pie: chichocze No tak, to jest śmieszne. :Pound Cake: chrapie :Pumpkin Cake: przez sen :Pinkie Pie: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Od zawsze lubiłam bawić się z dziećmi, więc myślałam, że opieka nad nimi polega właśnie na zabawie. Niestety, zajmowanie się maluchami to dużo większa odpowiedzialność, która wiąże się z obowiązkami. Dziś nauczyłam się, że nie wystarczą same chęci, trzeba także mierzyć siły na zamiary. :dzwonek :Pan Cake: Pinkie Pie! Jesteśmy! :Pani Cake: Powiedz, jak wam poszło? dech :Pan Cake: Czy to na pewno jest nasz dom? :Pinkie Pie: Cii! :Pound Cake: chrapie :Pumpkin Cake: przez sen :Pani Cake: Och, Pinkie. To jest wprost... wprost... :Pan Cake: Niesamowite po prostu! Nie podejrzewaliśmy, że taka odpowiedzialna z ciebie osoba. Zgodziłabyś się w takim razie na stałe zostać opiekunką naszych maluszków? :Pinkie Pie: sapie O- O ile będę wolna! Mam troszkę czasu w... nigdy! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: wzdychają :Pound Cake: Pinkie... :Pumpkin Cake: Pie... :Pinkie Pie: ze szczęścia Mam trochę czasu we wtorek. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Baby Cakes ru:Стенограммы/Новорождённые пони Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu